


Sunflower

by nowimlostinneverland



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowimlostinneverland/pseuds/nowimlostinneverland
Summary: Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara where opposites, Shane loved to party and didn't really think to much about settling down and sticking with one person for too long. Where as Ryan didn't go out much unless his friends dragged him out or it was a work party and had just gotten out of a serious five year relationship about six months ago. The night they met Ryan had been dragged out to the bar by his friends after work and as reluctant as he was to go, he would soon realize that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to go out sometimes.





	1. The beginning

POV Ryan Bergara 

I was sitting at my desk finishing some last minute editing for a video that needed to be summited by four this afternoon when from my peripheral I saw a person approaching. I looked up to find that it was my friend Zach  
“ Hey Ryan!” He beamed at me, that cant be good I thought, it was a Friday afternoon which can only mean one thing,  
“ Hey Zach,” I said back knowing that he was going to ask me to go out tonight even though every time he asks I say no “Im not going out tonight, I have to much editing to do,”  
“ No you don't, you say that every time, no one has that much editing to do” he laughed, I sighed and turned away from my computer to look at him.  
“Why do you always ask if you know I'm going to say no?”  
“I don’t know I guess I just hope one week you won't have a stick up your ass and actually come out with your friends,” He said, I sighed and looked at the video I was finishing up. He was right I didn't have that much editing to do and I do use that excuse a lot of the time.  
“Where are you guys going tonight?” I asked knowing that they'd probably go to the usually bar they go to, Its just a couple blocks from work, I had been before but it had been months since I had gone out with anyone let alone my friends  
“The usual place,” he said, a smile broke out on his face “Wait?! Does that mean you'll come!?”  
I smiled slightly and decided that I’d go for once  
“Yeah, that means I’ll go, when you are guys going?”  
“We’re going right after work,” He said, I looked at the clock and then down at what I was wearing. It was 3:30 and work ends at four, I was wearing joggers and a old sweater, I had no time to go home and change but this wouldn't work for a bar.  
“Okay” I said “I’ll meet you guys there I have to go home and change” I gestured at what I was wearing while I mentioned changing “Ill be quick though and I promise I’ll come out.” I held my pinky out to Zach to make my promise. He smiled as he walked away to go tell the rest of our friends that I was finally going out with them. 

 

The next half hour went by quickly, I got my editing done and right at 4 closed my computer, got up grabbed my stuff and started heading for the exit. While I was checking my phone a large figured stepped in front of me, I looked up quickly to see Shane Madej standing in my way. I went to step past him but he side stepped into my way again,  
“I heard you’re going out with some of us tonight, you don't go out a lot do you? I hardly ever see you out with your friends,” he asked. I should've asked Zach who was going tonight, most of the time its just our friend group who goes out but sometimes he’ll invite out more of the people in our department.  
“Uhh yea I’m going out tonight, figured it would get Zach off my back for a while about going out,” I said awkwardly, I had never talked to Shane Madej before this moment except for a “excuse me” here and there while trying to get coffee.  
“You’re not wearing that are you?” he smirked at me. I shook my head and laughed,  
“No I'm going home to change” i said as i pushed past him, I had to get home and change before I changed my mind about going. As I walked past him he turned around and said as I was walking away,  
“Oh by the way Im Shane,”  
“Oh yeah I know who you are, we were interns together,” I said awkwardly “Im Ryan by the way, Ryan Bergara.” I said in a bit of a rush  
“Oh I know, see you tonight,” he said with a smirk as he walked backwards away from me before turning around and heading to his desk to get his things. I turned and walked out of the doors to my car.


	2. Dancing and Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been super busy with work and school, hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

“Oh I know, see you tonight,” I said as I walked backwards away from Ryan, before turning around to go get my things so I could leave. I hadn't planned on going out tonight, I was actually going to stay in for once but when I heard the Ryan Bergara was going out I changed my mind. Ryan and I started as interns together but never really talked, I had wanted to get to know him better when we were still interns but we were never on the same project so time we could spend talking was limited to breaks and lunches, which he would spend either on his own or with the people he was filming with. I gathered up my things and headed to my car to drop my bag off at home before heading to the bar. I only lived a couple blocks from work so it wouldn't take me long to get home and come back. 

Once I had gotten home I decided it would be better if I walked to the bar and walked home later that night. I changed into a pair of nicer jeans and a flannel shirt, threw on my boots and left for the bar. It was about 4:45pm by the time I had reached the bar, a couple of the people from work were there but most wouldn't arrive till after five, I found my way to the bar and ordered a beer. I sat down at the bar while i waited for more of the people i hung around with. It was about 5:30 when Ryan showed up, i was sitting at a table talking with some friends while watching the door waiting for him to show. When he walked in he looked around for who I'm guessing is his friend who invited him out, Zach I think his name is. I got up to get another drink and to go say hello to him,  
“Hey, you did come after all,” I said as i approached him with two beers in my hands, I handed him one and took a swig of my own,  
“Yeah I made it,” He joked “almost changed my mind,” he laughed nervously and looked around  
“You okay man? You look a little nervous,” I asked, he shook his head and laughed  
“No, I'm okay, its just been a while since I've been here,” He responded with a sad look in his eye. I want to ask but figured I didn't know him well enough to.  
“Oh okay, well a bunch of us are over there,” I said as I gestured to the tables that most of us were sitting at. We walked over to the table where Ryans friends were sitting, Zach got up when he saw us approaching,  
“Hey! You did come,” he seemed  
“Yeah well I told you I would didn’t I?” Ryan said with a laugh, he seemed less nervous now. We took our place at the table where some coworkers were talking about their latest projects. While they all talked about whatever it was they were working on I looked over at Ryan who looked just as bored as I was, I didn't come out to talk about work and I don't think Ryan did either.  
“Hey as much fun as talking about work is, you wanna go dance?” I leaned over and asked Ryan, he looked over to the people we were sitting with and nodded his head at me, we got up to go walk away when some asked what we were doing  
“We’re going to go dance, work talk is boring me,” I said while grabbing my beer “You guys can join us if you want,”  
“Yeah sure, why not” Zach responded, the table got up and moved over to the dance floor. I dragged Ryan on to the dance floor and started to dance, he laughed and joined me.  
We switched between dancing and drinking until it was about 1in the morning,  
“We should probably head home soon, shouldn't we?” Ryan yelled over the music glancing at his watch “It’s getting late”  
I looked at my phone and back at Ryan, “Wanna get food?” I asked, avoiding the question, Ryan nodded and we left, once outside of the bar we walk down the street until we found a place that was still open, it was a small locally owned taco place, Ryan pretty much dragged me in claiming they were amazing  
“They cant be that great Ryan, it looks like a dive,” I said looking around  
“ They are Shane trust me!” Ryan yelled “They are so good, just trust me please?” I sighed and nodded  
“Alright fine,”  
He dragged me to the counter and ordered for both of us in Spanish, paid and thanked the lady working. We found a table and sat down, when our food was ready they called our number and Ryan went to get it, he brought it back to the table and started to unwrap the food,  
“So what is all of this?” I asked looking at the food as he unwrapped it,  
“Well this one, its the most common street food in Mexico,” I watched him as talked about the food, where is comes from, how its made, the history behind it. He talked so passionately about the food that I didn't even care about the food and where it came from I just asked questions and ate what he gave me just to listen to him talk about the food. 

When we were done eating, we put the wrapping in the trash and headed out. At this point it was 2:30Am, we hailed a taxi and got in. Ryan said his address first and off we went. The taxi dropped Ryan off, he paid and got out of the taxi,  
“So ill see you on monday?” He said, I nodded. As he was about the close the door I pipped up and said “Or would you want my number and then we can do this more?” I asked, He thought about it for a second and nodded. He handed me his phone I put my number in and handed it back to him,  
“See you monday then,” I said Ryan nodded and closed the door, I told the driver my address and headed home. On the way home I got a text form an unknown number  
“Thanks for the fun night”- Ryan  
I smiled and responded “ My pleasure, Thanks for teaching me so much about Mexican food, We should do it again sometime”-Shane  
I got out of the taxi and went up to my apartment, I tossed my keys on to the table by my door and my coat in to the closet, my phone went off once more  
“Yea of course I'm down, Im also off to bed, night Shane”  
“Night Ryan,” I responded and started to get ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter Im aiming for five to six chapters probably longer than this one is. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or just want to let me know what you think pls do id love the feedback! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
